1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a communication method and apparatus using network slicing, and more particularly, to a communication method and apparatus for selecting a network slice instance and a network function instance for providing a network service to a user equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
5G network technology may be 5th generation mobile communication technology that is redesigned into an end-to-end (E2E) convergence network architecture to support various devices and various services as succeeding technology of 4th generation long term evolution (LTE) mobile communication technology. The 5G network technology is expected to be an E2E system in which all of targets, for example, technology, domain, hierarch, equipment/device, user interaction, etc., of a network connected using a variety of methods including a wired manner are highly converged.